My Blind Eyes Couldn't See
by TheMissingFeather
Summary: Fai is blind and has been alone and picked on for a long time, so when he came up with the idea for a internet company and became CEO he thought he was better well, it turns out to be alot better with Kurogane as his new asstiant!


**I don't Own anything except maybe this idea. First story so review would be fucktabulous!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Blind Little Brother.**

**BY: TheMissingFeather**

**FAI POV:**

I hated depending on people. I really did. I felt so helpless all the time it was rather funny. Okay MAYBE it was humorous at first, but after awhile it started to get tedious.

My brother Syaoran, had been taking care of me for quite sometime he was older by about 3 years even. I had always had to lean on him for support he would help me out with all the random stages of my life I went through like the one where I went blind.

I'm hoping I could count that as a phase, but I knew I was born that way. Some part of my genes got twisted and that's where it landed me.

Fai the blind little brother of Syaoran. I had lived in Syaoran's apartment for about three years in New York city. We were loaded thanks to Syaoran and myself, we ended up making one of the biggest websites out there and bam instant cash.

So I had enough money to move out and leave Syaoran and his Fiancée alone. But he told me no. So of course I agreed, I remembered that fight like it happened last night. I ended up crying and saying how useless I was and Syaoran just enveloped me into one of his I'm going to help you hugs. Now I want to talk about the present you think you can handle this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm blared signaling I needed to ready myself for work. I quickly pushed down the button on the annoying machine hoping to god one day it would just explode.

"Fai, hurry up, we're going to be late to meet your new assistant." Oh shit!

"Crap, Syao! I forgot!" I rubbed my hands over my useless eyes.

"I know Fai," Syaoran yelled through the open door.

"What am I suppose to wear to this thing?" I asked running my fingers over the Braille nametags on my clothes. I felt ridiculous asking this, a nineteen year old person should be able to pick out there own clothing.

"A suit, Fai." His voice was right next to me. I jumped from the surprise of his closeness. I tripped over whatever was in the bottom of my closet and fell to the floor. "Shit, Fai. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright." My head was spinning a little and Syaoran was defiantly staring at me waiting for whatever I was going to do next. I reached up and was hopefully going to get a reply. Syaoran quickly grabbed onto my hand and lifted me from the floor, shoving something into my chest. "What?"

"It's a suit Fai. I think it'll be perfectly fine. Now the CEOs really can't miss this meeting when this guy is suppose to be working under you."

"I know it just totally slipped my mind, I'm sorry." I quickly dressed buttoning every one in the proper place. I whistled and I heard paws pad across the carpet. I knew I didn't need to take him to work with me I knew the place like the back of my hand, but I had always liked the company he gave me.

"Yuui doesn't need to come today, Fai." Syaoran sighed. "You always make a big enough scene without him."

My brother had never really liked my guide dog I never understood why. I had paid for him. He was trained and I took money out of my pay check to feed him so I didn't understand the worry.

"Syao, he helps me." I said walking toward my night table to retrieve my sunglasses. Placing them on the bridge of my noise. "I don't want to need him, but I do."

"I'm sorry, Fai, but you know the shareholders hate the sunglasses." Syao said practically ripping them off my face.

See we had these shareholders at our gigantic internet company, they hated me. Ever since the first day they didn't like me. It was the whole blind thing I think that turned them off from me. I couldn't look at the charts I didn't ever give speeches for anything, because they made me so nervous, but Syao had always had my back. I guess until now.

I reached toward my brother trying to grabbed my glasses. "Syao please." I was about to cry I needed the shield to protect my self-esteem. I had never asked one question about my eyes and I wasn't going to start now. "Please."

"Fine, but Fai, Yuui needs to stay home you know if you bring your dog into the boardroom the Shareholders are going to have my ass." Syao placed the sunglasses back on my noise. I placed my hand on my brothers cheek.

"Thank you." I sighed pushing the glasses back a little farther. Then an Idea struck. "But what if I left him in the office?"

I could hear Syaoran shuffle his feet across the carpet. "I guess, that would be fine, but please hurry up."

I whistled once more and Yuui was sitting at my I clumsily was trying to put the harness on and finally everything was buckled into place. I grabbed onto the handle and he proceeded to walk to the front door. I was excited because today I was getting a new assistant.

**SYAORAN POV:**

I watched Fai fumble with all the suits hanging in the closet he was such a confident person that hardly anything could bring him down. Well that was the façade he decided for himself. He had been blind since the day he was born and he almost always never let it get to him.

Fai pulled out a black and blue suit. It was my favorite on my brother he looked extremely professional.

"What am I suppose to wear to this thing?" He yelled running his fingers over the name tags. I walked up next to him, watching his delicate fingers trace the risen bumps.

"A suit, Fai." I said, I watched him jumped from surprise and land on his ass. Oh shit! "Shit, Fai. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright." He reached his dainty hand toward me and I grabbed him, dragging him up to his feet. I pushed the suit into his chest. "What?" Escaped his parted lips.

"It's a suit Fai. I think it'll be perfectly fine. Now the CEOs really can't miss this meeting when this guy is suppose to be working under you." I watched my brother start to rip his clothes off he was muscular, but dainty at the same time his blonde hair cascaded in front of his eyes and his blue eyes shined brightly.

"I know it just totally slipped my mind, I'm sorry." His buttons were done in a very fast manner. When he whistle my smile quickly went to a frown. Yuui came prancing. See Yuui was a Siberian Husky, and guide dog to my brother. Even though Fai did not need the guide dog at work he brought him anyways.

"Yuui doesn't need to come today, Fai." I sighed watching the massive dog rub up against his leg. "You always make a big enough scene without him."

And it was true Fai did not need any help running around the office screaming in delight or hugging every single worker there.

"Syao, he helps me." My brother said as he walked toward the table retrieving his sunglasses. Those fucking sunglasses really. "I don't want to need him, but I do." I also knew that was true the dog was a needed part of his life, I waited till he walked back to where I could reach him.

"I'm sorry, Fai, but you know the shareholders hate the sunglasses." I tugged them off his beautiful face, just to see pain in his eyes. I knew for my brother these things in my hand were a security blanket.

Fai's hand reached toward the direction I was. He looked almost scared. "Syao please." He had tears brimming he wouldn't want me to see him this way, but I knew my true brother he had a problem just being himself so the security blanket was needed. "Please." he whimpered.

"Fine, but Fai, Yuui needs to stay home you know if you bring your dog into the boardroom the Shareholders are going to have my ass." I gently placed the sunglasses back onto his face, they encased the piercing blue eyes. He moved his hand to my cheek.

"Thank you." He sighed pushing them back a little farther then he suggested. "But what if I left him in the office?"

I really didn't want to deny my little brother anything and that dog was just something in the way sometimes, but I knew he needed it. "I guess, that would be fine, but please hurry up."

I watched Fai struggle to harness his dog. I never helped with this. I knew I probably should have, but I didn't want to throw it into his face like that. The whole I can do things better than you. I walked out in the hallway to see my beautiful fiancée sitting at the island in the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Good Morning, Gorgeous."

"Hello Syaoran." Sakura muttered sipping from her coffee.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving to the other side of the island to face her.

"You gave him back his sunglasses right? You didn't take them did you?" Sakura had always had Fai's back when we went through this the first time when he was 17 is when the company officially was started. I told him he couldn't wear them to the office. I had never seen Fai crumble before, but he did. And from that day I almost let him wear them everyday.

"I gave them back, Sakura and Yuui is coming to just so your aware." She beamed up at me and hugged me.

"Good, He needs that when he goes to face the jury." I laughed at that Sakura always referred to the shareholders as the Jury because all they did was judge Fai. He was blind yeah, but also one of the smartest people I had ever known.

"Syao, we need to leave." Fai called from the hallway.

"Work time." She laughed at me and gave me a kiss., I saw Fai standing at the door Yuui sitting by his side he was smiling. It was a nice change from the blank one you usually get.

We got to the workplace rather quickly, Rebecca was sitting at the desk as usual.

"Good morning boys." She smiled as Yuui lead Fai to the elevator, and I was right behind.

"Good Morning Rebecca." Fai said like he did every morning. "How are you this fine day?"

"Fine, Fai thank you. Oh and good luck with the shareholders." Fai faced paled considerably, the shareholders wanted Fai to have a partner so he couldn't screw up, but to be perfectly honest. Fai made no mistakes and I mean no mistakes he always ends up with happy customers.

"You'll do great, Fai don't you worry." I rubbed my brothers back and he seemed to no be so wound up. We got into the elevator and Fai read the Braille for the button. We up on the top floor in no time and we ended up going to Fai's office first to drop of Yuui.

"I'll be back little guy." He whispered Yuui pushing his head to Fai's.

"Come on Fai, we need to hurry, or there going to eat you alive." I muttered grabbing onto my brothers elbow.

"It's not like they won't." They made there way to board room, all the older men were sitting there waiting there arrival. Well most of them were old except for Fujitaka, who was one of the few that liked Fai and his eccentricness. "Good Morning Gentlemen." Fai spoke with such confidence, it almost made me laugh. I led him to a chair and sat next to him. We were seated at the head of the table and were waiting for the first argument.

"Okay, Gentlemen, let's get on with this." I said giving Fai's thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Take those off, we can't have a meeting with an incompetent fool." I knew that they were talking about Fai's sunglasses, but who cares they can talk to me if they wanted.

Fai sighed taking off the sunglasses. "Gentlemen you could just ask. I don't mind taking them off."

Fujitaka looked at me with that sad knowing look, he knew Fai and I from when we children he use to be our neighbor babysitter and Fai's teacher.

"Yeah whatever, you fool. We need to get down to business." Fai laid his head back against the chair closing his eyes and started to listen. We went over everything from design to profit to color scheme to remodeling ideas. We hadn't gotten on the subject of budget yet and I knew soon this whole meeting would end with Fai feeling less confident in himself.

"Now I want to know, have we lost any profits from last year?" I looked over at Fai expectantly he had now opened his eyes and was looking at the group.

"Actually no, with my new budget plan in effect we gained over 20% of the earnings back from our output so we ended up saving you lovely gentlemen money." Fai smiled and everyone was scowling.

"Wait, you let the blind man handle the budget." An older shareholder yelped.

From the look on Fai's face he knew this was going to happen they were going to want to see a presentation on the new budget plan, and honestly when I looked it over it was a flawless composition.

"He has a degree in accounting and business. He does his job well and he just gave me back 20% of my money I put in I say he did a pretty damn good job." Fujitaka said.

"I don't want him to handle the budget anymore, I can hire someone else in to take his place Syaoran." I, myself scowled at that. Fai laid his head on the table covering his face.

"That will not be happening Gentlemen. He is one of the best and I checked over this new plan and it was flawless everything was right down to a tee and I'm not going to mess it up now." I looked over at Fai, he looked deflated he had been putting up with this bullshit for the past 2 years and well it was getting old. "He's staying."

"Oh I know why your getting so defensive, your getting a babysitter for him today aren't you?" Fai's face fell at least three feet.

"He's not my babysitter, he's actually going to be working under me." Fai said smiling a fake smile.

"What so he can replace you?" Fujitaka was starting to get just as mad as I was. He had a short temper when it came to people picking on Fai it had been happening his whole life, when did he ever get a break from the crap.

"NO, he is not getting replaced and as Primary Shareholder I order you all to get off the subject." Fujitaka yelled at the rest of the group.

"Are you kidding us, Fujitaka the boy needs to be replaced he could royally screw up this company…" He didn't get to finish Fujitaka jumped in to help.

"I'm sorry, but did you forget, that Fai came up with the idea for this company when he was 17?" Everyone was quiet then.

"Fine, I guess." The men all grunted and Fai looked close to tears my little brother was struggling here.

"Okay gentlemen thank you for coming the next meeting is a month away." I said waving as all the men except for Fujitaka left the room.

"My god, I'm a leper." Fai laughed sadly smashing his head onto the conference table. I rubbed my brothers back. "Am I really that bad?" He whimpered and Fujitaka took over and enveloped him in a hug.

"No your not don't worry about them." Fujitaka soothed. He was like a father to us. See our father died when we were really little and our mom well she was never around and when Fai became aware something was wrong with him he needed a figure in his life and Fujitaka took over for that. He home schooled Fai for his whole school life. He graduated when he was 16 completing everything required and then got two degrees in a matter of two years he was rather intelligent.

"I feel so…unnecessary." Fai whimpered snuggling into Fujitaka's chest.

"You are needed don't worry about them now you need to get to your office so you can meet your new partner." I smiled watching Fai sit up and place his glasses on his face.

"Oh yeah, My babysitter is coming. JOYOUS DAY!" He shouted and everyone turned to look. "Is everyone staring?"

Fujitaka and I laughed at Fai's idiotisms. "Yeah, you made a scene."

"Woot, well since I run this company I think I can make a scene once in awhile don't you think?" I smiled and ruffled his hair.

We got to his office and I flicked on the light, everyone was always thrown off when we sent them to Fai's office because he never turned on his lights, they thought he was gone or something.

Yuui was laying next to his big desk and I smiled my brother whistled and the dog was running to get him. Fujitaka smiled at the sight.

"Okay, guys if you'll excuse me I have to get down to business. Oh wait is the other desk in here yet?" I looked toward the other mahogany desk right next to his.

"Yeah, Fai. You're all set to meet the new guy." I smiled and once again ruffled his blonde locks.

"Okie Dokie, Syao and Fujitaka, thanks again guys." He sighed hugging me then Fujitaka.

"It was no problem at all." Fujitaka smiled running his hand up and down his back. We all left the office to the blind boy I knew as my brother.

**FAI POV:**

I sat down at my desk for quite sometime typing on my keyboard, when the door opened.

"Hello?" I asked staring into the blackness.

"Hi, I'm looking for Fai Flourite." A deep masculine voice pierced through the darkness.

"Well, I'm him, umm and you are?" I asked rising from my desk thrusting my hand further into the black.

"Kurogane." His big hands enclosed over mine.

"Well Kurogane, it's nice having you here so what can I help you with?" I sat back in my chair and waited for him to say anything.

**KUROGANE POV:**

I walked through the door to the new corporation I was working for. I was a nervous wreck. I could feel the sweat on my brow. I walked through the doors and over to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I said trying to get her attention, she turned toward me with a welcoming smile on her face.

"How can I help you, Sir?" She asked looking genuinely interested.

"Well, I'm looking for Fai Flourite, I'm his new assistant or whatnot." She smiled again.

"He's on the top floor and his office number it 390. He should be there right now actually I believe his meeting is done." With the she turned back to her computer. "You might want to hurry he might leave at any time."

I walked away from her desk and into the elevator, pressing the button to go to the top floor. I found room 390 rather quickly. I opened the door looking in revealed a gorgeous blonde haired man, with gorgeous blue eyes, his face looked flawless and I think my mouth was hanging open.

I looked to the side of the desk and there sat a gorgeous Siberian Husky.

The beautiful man looked up toward the doorway, his voice poured out like honey. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Fai Flourite." I walked closer to the desk, The man smiled.

"Well, I'm him, umm and you are?" I think my mouth fell to the floor, he put his hand out to give me a hand shake.

I quickly took it. "Kurogane." He smiled again.

"Well Kurogane, it's nice having you here so what can I help you with?" He went and sat back in his chair and I took the one across from him.

"Well, I'm your new assistant." I said looking over at the dog and again at Fai he was really beautiful, but his eyes looked distant.

"Oh wonderful, do you have any questions or anything?" He place his hands under his chin, leaning onto the desk.

"Ummm, yeah do they allow dogs in the office?" He looked a little shy about this.

"Yeah, … working dogs." He muttered running his hand through his hair.

"Wait, working dogs?" I asked.

"I'm blind, and he's my guide dog. So he comes sometimes when he wants." He laughed. "He can be a bit of a jerk at times, but he's my jerk."

I looked him over once more and he smiled at me. "But don't worry I'm not contagious, just crippled."

I looked at the blonde boy, "Hey, you shouldn't talk about your self like that."

His eyes opened, wide with shock. "So, you won't mind working with me?"

He looked toward his desk, I placed my finger under his chin and rose it to look at me, but his beautiful blue eyes looked past my shoulder. "I'm going to love working with you."

He smiled at this. "Thank you."

"No problem, Sir. What would you like me to do?" He laughed, he pointed to the desk right next to his.

"The name's Fai, not sir." He said rising from the rolly leather chair. "And actually I was wondering what type of degrees you have?"

"I have one in business and another in accounting." He smiled.

"Well good then we're going to get along just fine, and I should probably tell you what your job entails." He smiled that genuine smile again.

"That would be nice." He laughed and ran into the chair across from my desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah that happens all the time." He waved it off. "I'll just have to re learn this room, but whatever. But about your job, you'll be checking over all of my budget ideas and such and ummm maybe coming up with some ideas of your own."

"Okay, and wait make my own?" I asked curious. Looking toward the blonde haired man.

"Well yeah what kind of experience would this be if I didn't let you shine?" I think my jaw fell to the floor.

"Are you serious? You're not afraid of being out shined by something I make." Fai laughed, like really laughed.

"Kurogane I'm not scared of being out shined as you put it. Honestly, a monkey could out shine me." He smiled looking over my shoulder once more.

"Wait am I replacing you?" This was confusing me too much.

"No, I'm sorry. I should probably explain a little more to you. You were hired by the Shareholders of this company correct?"

"Well yeah." I said, looking to Fai.

"See the shareholders do not like me, they haven't even since when I started this company when I was 17." That's when I had to gasp.

"Wait, you started this company?" Fai nodded his head.

"With my brother Syaoran. I came up with the idea and well the shareholders have been trying to replace me, cause I'm blind they think I am incapable." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "So yeah, I'm one of the best if the idiots replace me then that there problem."

"Wow, your so confident." He smiled at this and reached his hand to my desk.

"Trust me. I'm not really." he rose from the chair and moved toward his place.

"We should probably get to work." He suggested sitting down and the Siberian Husky plopped next to him, "Oh and This lovely gentlemen's name is Yuui."

Fai patted Yuui's head and quickly dove into his work. He would type away and look like he was looking out into space. We sat like what seemed like forever. Then there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." Fai shouted.

"Hey, I was told to tell you it's lunch time." A little girl with black hair spoke.

"Thank you Tomoyo." He smiled rising from his desk. The girl scurried away. He picked his sunglasses up off his desktop and placed them on his face. He whistled and Yuui quickly rose from the floor. He stumbled around for a few minutes trying to pick the handle up from the harness. I stayed plastered to my seat wondering what he was going to do next. "Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" I asked, looking down at the keyboard.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" He ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"Sure." I grabbed my jacket. Throwing it back over my button up shirt and tie.

"Great, I have a question." Fai stated all of a sudden looking shy and timid.

"Shoot." I answered.

"Can I grab onto your shoulder?" He looked toward the floor.

I walked over to him and lifted his head from the floor. "Sure."

I didn't know how this was going to work he was a good foot shorter than me. He reached his hand and it landed on my back, he rubbed up my back and finally landed on my shoulder. "Holy Shit, your tall." He blushed and it was rather adorable.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, trying to move away. He gripped into the shoulder padding yelping when I pulled him forward. And he tripped over his own feet landing on his knees. "Oh god I'm so sorry. God I'm fucking this up."

"No, no it's alright, Kurogane." He smiled gripping onto my pants leg.

"Here let me help you." I put my hands under his arms and lifted him from the ground his hands landing against my chest. His face turned tomatoes red.

"You're really warm." He muttered. "Let's go."'

Fai's tiny hand landed on my shoulder. The other holding onto Yuui's harness. "So where are we going?"

"Do you like Chinese?" Fai asked as we made it to the elevator.

"Yes I do." We made our way to the elevator.

"Then I know the perfect place." He laughed, we walked out the front door.

"Fai make sure your back in an hour." The lady at the front desk said.

"Okie dokie Rebecca." We walked out the front door. And we immediately crossed the street, and turned left. Ending up at Risa's Chinese. "What does the sign say?"

"Risa's Chinese." He looked toward me.

"Great, we're here." With that he let go of my shoulder and I almost whimpered from the loss of contact. The bell rang from above the door.

"Fai, you're here." A little Chinese man, yelled through the door. The store was almost completely empty.

"Yes sir I am." Fai was lead to then register.

"The usual." His accent was thick. And he looked over to me. "Who's he?"

"This is my friend Kurogane. And yeah, actually make that two usuals." He pulled out his wallet, retrieving a folded 20.

"Here you go." 2 plates were placed on the counter, and I quickly retrieved them.

"Thanks." He whispered, walking toward a table. He slide into a booth, Yuui retreating under the table.

"You didn't have to buy my food." I said placing the plate in front of him. His little fingers traced where everything was his fork stabbed into his chicken.

"I know think of it as a welcome gift." He just shoved the food into his mouth.

"Well then thank you." I sighed picking up a piece of the mysterious chicken and eating it. And it tasted well good.

"So, Kurogane you married?" He asked trying to start up a conversation, which was rather adorable when he popped more chicken into his mouth.

"No, actually the type of marriage I would be interested in is illegal." I muttered rubbing my hands together.

"What?" His mouth was open in shock. "Are you saying your gay?"

"Yes, Sir. I am and if that bothers you I'll quit." He closed his mouth and swallowed heavily.

"No, you can't quit." He said looking toward the table. "I haven't gotten to talk to you yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked reaching forward and rubbing soothing circles into the back of his pale fragile hand.

"You seem mysterious to me and well I like meeting new people who aren't all you're a blind guy and we need to fix you." He said looking up toward me.

"I promise I'm not trying to fix you, Fai. I want to be able to get to know you to." He smiled at this. "And in all honesty, there isn't anything to fix about you."

"Are you sure about that?" He snapped stabbing a piece of chicken and shoving it into his mouth.

"I'm fucking positive, from what I've seen your kind, generous, smart, and well you handsome." SHIT! Did I really let that slip out of my mouth?!

His mouth opened once again with shock. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Uhhh…" O man I fucked this up.

"Don't be shy! Who said I wasn't gay too?" He smiled reaching toward me I grabbed onto his hand.

"Are you?" I wanted this answered honestly. "Honestly."

"Kurogane, I need to be straight with you." He said taking his other hand and ran it through the gold disarrays. "I don't care what sex you are, or what you look like, looks aren't that big of a deal for me. I can love you whether you have male anatomy or female anatomy. Kurogane. I've only flirted with a couple people and honestly being me sucks so I get what I can get."

That was a straight answer I guess so he saying he doesn't care period done over with. "So you just fuck around with whoever you like?" I said taking a drink of my water.

"Wow nice choice of words there." He laughed and absent-mindedly ran his hand through his hair. "No, I don't do that. I just get whatever."

"That makes no sense." I muttered, eating more of my food.

"Well, then let me put it in terms you might get." He laughed. "I'm Bisexual and girl or guy if they like me I give them a chance."

"Now, I get it." That made him smile. "What time is it?"

"We have 30 minutes left and it only takes about 5 to walk back to the office." I answered.

"Oh, okay then." He leaned back in the booth and closed his eyes, I didn't realize I was still holding onto his hands. I went to release his hand and he shot up in the booth. "Please don't let go." He whispered.

"Okay, I won't." He leaned back once more and he looked so peaceful and asleep. I let him lay there and I finished off my lunch it was really good and well, I felt like a pig after eating it all. I looked toward my watch once more and realized we only had 10 minutes left. "We have to go." I said rising from the booth and he stayed seated.

I looked over at the gorgeous man and realized he was asleep. So I went and grabbed onto his shoulder and he woke up instantly. "It's time to go." I repeated, gently helping him out of the booth. He stumbled a little bnit and I grabbed onto his arm. "Easy there."

"Thanks, Kurogane." He whistled and fumbled for the dogs leash, finally grabbing onto that he grabbed onto my hand, I felt my face heat up. But of course I ignored and at left the buidling we made it back with about 4 minutes to spare. The office was just like we left it and we dove back into our work until about five. Everyone was starting to leave and Fai rose from his desk, "Time to go!" He clapped and I smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and a tall brown haired man came in. "Hey Fai, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Syao just one second. OH!" I almost fell out of my chair. "Syao this is Kurogane, Kurogane this is Syaoran."

"Hello." I said rising from my seat and gave my hand for him to shake.

He looked stunned for a moment. "Damn your tall." He shook my hand.

"I heard that earlier." I smiled and Fai giggled.

"Well, I hope you like your new job. And I hope my brother is not to distracting." Fai giggled once more.

"No he's not." I retrieved some of my things and was ready to go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup see you tomorrow." Fai waved and I walked away.

**FAI POV:**

"He seems nice." Syao spoke, I ithced my head.

"HE IS!!!!" I yelled grabbing onto Yuui's harness.

"You seem very excited over this one guy." He laughed and grabbed onto my elbow. I was shived into an elevator and then we went down.

"Syao can I ask you something?" I muttered twirling my hand around one of my strands of hair.

"SUre." He said rubbing my shoulder.

"Is Kurogane cute?" I heard my brother inhale.

"How am I suppose to answer this, Fai?"

"Honestly." I smiled and looked toward where I thought he was.

"I guess he's a good looking guy." He answered helping me leave the elevator.

"Thank you Syao." He ruffled my hair and I was excited for the next day of work!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**LOVE  
TheMissingFeather!**


End file.
